Fire Blown
by XoX-PaDfOoTeSs-XoX
Summary: This fiction follows Lily and James throughout their 7 years, and maybe a few years after :) Lots of fun, humor and romance included!


Hey guys and gals! Ok, I like this one, alot! I used the names of my friends and reviewers for Anna's friends..**Sara, Cara, Megan** Anna is like a duplicate of one of my bestest friends!!! Read on and plz review!  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own the things, ok?  
  
Lily Evans slept noiselessly in her bed. For about 3 minutes. "Lily! Get up hunny or you're going to be late for school!" Lily stirred as she heard her mom screaming at her. She groaned and turned her head slightly, and then dropped it. 7:00am, Monday morning, September second. The very first day at her new school.  
  
Lily walked over to her kitchen in the five-room flat and flopped into a chair. She yawned and put her slim hands behind her head. "Morning mum, what's for breakfast today?" The thin woman sighed and stirred something in a white mixing bowl. "Just some chocolate pancakes for my youngest daughter!" She turned and tickled her Lily with a nice smile on her face. "Lily Evans, you look absolutely beautiful! Sure to be a knockout!" Ms. Evans smiled happily at her daughter and then checked her watch, "Oh gosh! Eat up your pancakes! You only have 25 minutes! Petunia get down here!"  
  
Lily Rosanna Evans was not the normal 11 year old girl. She was a witch beginning to attend Hogwarts. She had long auburn hair, a brilliant smile, cute dimples and was very athletic. She dressed in a jean miniskirt and black tanktop, black heels and left her hair down. Her mother rushed her to Platform 9 & 3/4, with some help with another family, and Lily boarded the train.  
  
After settling in a compartment, an empty one, Lily helplessly tried to put her trunk on a holder. "Need some help?" Lily jumped and turned around. A dark boy with black hair stepped in.  
  
"Sure, just with my trunk...Thanks!" Lily said after he put it up.  
  
"No problem, my name is Cory Jordan, and you are?" Cory said.  
  
"Lily." replied Lily."Lily Evans. Want to sit with me?" She questioned. Cory nodded and took a seat across from her. Her mind was racing, the first wizarding person she had ever met, what to ask? "So Cory, which house do you think you will be in?" To her, this question sounded ridiculous.  
  
"Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor. I really want to be in Gryffindor." Cory said sadly. "But you see, in my old school, I was extremely smart...And the smart ones go to ravenclaw."  
  
"You went to a different school? But there is no wizarding school that preludes to Hogwarts! Are you a muggleborn?" Lily asked extremely quickly. Cory looked frightened, but nodded. Lily grinned, her mind slowly realising he would understand things other people didn't. "So am I! Thats crazy!"  
  
Cory grinned but his face screwed up as 4 boys walked in and one sat right on top of him. "Get up!" Lily screeched. A boy with dark black hair and glassed jumped high into the air and looked at her strangely. The long haired boy who was sitting on Cory got up quickly and muttered a sorry. Lily rolled her eyes. "I'm Lily Evans. Are you gonna ask to join us, now?"  
  
"Woah, Sirius, she's a fiesty one!" A mousy haired boy exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Sirius Black. Can we sit here?" The boy who was on Cory asked, staring intently at her.  
  
Lily nodded, very uncomfortably under his gaze. "And who are you 3?"  
  
"James Potter." The boy with glasses said.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew." the small one squeeked.  
  
"Remus Lupin." A blonde, sickly boy replyed.  
  
Cory grinned in surprise. "Hey Remy. How are ya bud?'' Remus's eyes brightened and he lept over to Cory.  
  
"Hey Cory! Not bad, you?" Remus asked. The two boys continued to converse like old friends while Lily, James, Sirius and Peter all looked lost. Remus looked at them. "Cory lives down the street from me back at home! I had no idea he was coming here. You see, his parents are muggles." Everyone nodded, and Lily spoke up.  
  
"So are mine. Anyone for a game of exploding snap?" She asked. Remus and Cory shook their heads no but the other three agreed.  
  
The rest of the trip passed quickly, and soon they had reached Hogsmeat, where a large man yelling, "Firs' years, o'er here!" was waiting. They took small boats up to the school, which was huge and amazing. Lily wasn't surprised though, she had seen pictures in books like Hogwarts, A History. Lily and the others walked up to the doors slowly.  
  
As they had reached them however, Hagrid knocked 3 times and a rather large crowd started forming at the doors. She sighed and followed the students inside. A young witch with brown hair and large grey eyes made a small speech and told them to gather into a line. Everyone pushed an shoved until a blonde boy kicked Lily out from behind Remus, and when she landed, it was at a blonde girl's feet. The girl had long blonde locks, pretty dimples, brown eyes, and a tiny body. "Erm, hi...I'm Lily Evans, sorry about that." Lily said, brushing herself off.  
  
The girl smiled charmingly and pulled Lily to her feet. "No problem, my stupid brother Lucius pushed you, but don't mind him. I'm Anna Malfoy." Lily smiled, she seemed to be nothing like her rude brother. "This is Sara." A tall girl with blackish blue hair waved. "This is Cara." A athletic brunette grinned sheepishly. "And this is Megan." A short, plump girl with long hair wiggled her eyebrows and laughed."Everyone, this is Lily!"  
  
Anna seemed like a friendly, level headed girl who knew what was right and what was wrong. Everyone was chattering happily. Lily thought Anna was alright, even though she had just met her 5 minutes ago. They walked into the great hall together.  
  
Anna strode gracefully into the room. After gazing thoughtfully around the Great Hall, her eyes landing on 3 groups in particular. The cutest boy there, then who she presumed to be his best friend, or brother. Both had dark hair and tall muscular bodys. Next she spotted Gina, Tina and Joelle, the three biggest snobs ever, they just happened to spend the summer home down the street from hers, and then the professors discussing something or other. Professor McGonagall, she was a new teacher, probably the new transfiguration teacher since Madame. Evastacopolous retired last year. She explained this to Lily, who was looking around nervously and biting her lip. Then Anna sighed and stood still, hoping the sorting would begin soon.  
  
The new teacher straightened up and faced the loud hall. She was the same one who had welcomed them in the Entrance Hall. She spoke tensly, and all was quiet."My name is Professor McGonagall, I will call your name and you shall come up to the front and place the hat on-." The brim of the hat opened up before she finished and began its song. The new teacher looked flustered for starting before the hat sang its song, but quickly recovered. Every student in at the tables giggled merrily.  
  
" Joanne Teaser." A tall girl with brown hair stepped up to the front. The hat looked confused, then sad, then bright. "Hufflepuff!" It shouted. The sorting continued on. The 4 boys, Remus, Sirius, Peter and James went to Gryffindor, Lucius to Slytherin, Cory to Ravenclaw, and Cara to Hufflepuff. Anna, Sara and Megan went into Gryffindor.  
  
Lily approached the had nervously when her name was called. She breathed deeply, trying hard to reassure herself that she would be ok, and in Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw. The hat slipped past her nose and it seemed to smile. "Ah, yes, Miss Lily. You are a muggleborn, and you seem very tempermental, a Slytherin characteristic."  
  
"No!" Lily thought sadly.  
  
"No? Ok, well, lets see. Loyalty, I sense that. Enough inteligence to be in Ravenclaw, can be stubborn, but good at heart. Brave deep down. Well, how about... Gryffindor!" The last word was shouted to the patiently waiting audience. The tables clapped loudly and Anna grinned at her.  
  
The next morning came quickly and soon, Lily, Anna, Sara and Megan were in History of Magic. Professor Binns cleared his throat loudly.  
  
Most of the class giggled at his flat, dark, and droning voice. He sounded like a vampire. ((He wasn't a ghost yet, I'm going to make that come later!)) He seemed to have brown hair, but everyone knew it was actually grey when his wig slipped partially off his head.  
  
"Um-hem!" Professor Binns said dryly. "The war between goblins and trolls in the eighteenth century began when..." Lily felt her mind dwelling elsewhere. *The grounds are really pretty aren't they?* She asked herself, staring blankly out the window.  
  
"Lily!" *I wonder if someone is calling my name!*Lily thought. "LILY!" Anna whispered loudly.  
  
"Huh?" Lily said loudly, but Professor Binns didn't seem to notice. "Oh, Anna, what?"  
  
"Here!" Anna sighed, passing Lily a peice of parchment. This is how it went.  
  
A: Hey Lils, hows it going? This guy is downright annoying! I must say, what are you daydreaming about? Anyways, look to the back, I think those hot guys are planning something!  
  
L: Thats just James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew! I met them on the train. They are gits, except for Remus, he is nice.  
  
A: Oh girl, are you crushing him? He is really cute! You are talking about the light brown haired one right?  
  
L: Yeah! But I don't think of him as cute...Ok, maybe. A Little...  
  
S: Why am I not included in this?  
  
M: Yeah?! Me too, I know you are checking Black out Anna, I saw you staring, I must say, he does have a nice but.  
  
L: Shut-up Megan, he is a prat. And who cares about his but, its whats on the inside that counts!  
  
A: Blah, blah, blah. I saw what you wrote about Remus, Lily. Maybe I was checking Sirius out, and yes, he does have a nice but...Just makes you want to squ-  
  
S: Lets not talk about that!  
  
A: Squeeze it.  
  
L: Grrrr, you guys are driving my mad. And Bloody hell, what is that awful stench?  
  
M: Look on your left Lils.  
  
L: What the hell happened to that boys robes? Are they like spinnach or something?  
  
James: Carrot actually, all Sirius's idea, praise him!  
  
Remus: Ew, Sirius, they were talking about your but. I think Anna fancies you!  
  
A: Do not!  
  
Sirius: Where do you get these things Remus?  
  
Remus: Look at the top! Dear god! Lily, do you like me?  
  
L: Oh yeah, I want to do it all night long!  
  
L: Shut up Sirius.  
  
L: But this is Lily.  
  
James: Lily! Why did you hex Sirius? And how is he dancing like that?  
  
L: Tarantallegra, I'll take it off though.  
  
M: I'm leaving!!!  
  
S: I'm going, the bell is going to ring in a minute.  
  
A: Ya, me too.  
  
Remus: Bye everyone, I'm gone!  
  
James: See ya!  
  
Sirius: Lily, I'm going to kill you! Bye!  
  
L: Bye! Good luck Sirius, I could kick your ass anyday!  
  
Peter: Hey everyone, guys?You here?  
  
~~~3 days L8er  
  
"Lils! Come here, you are going to walk right into peeves!" Anna yelped.  
  
"Eek!"Lily screamed as she jumped back."Thanks Anna, you totally saved me!"  
  
"No problem, just watch out for that prat."Anna explained.  
  
"How do you know all this stuff? To look out for who, where to go?" Lily questioned.  
  
"Well, you see...My old babysitter goes here, and he taught me almost everything to know. His name is Dameon. I will introduce you to him later, lets go to transfiguration." Anna finished as they walked quickly down the hall, trying to avoid Peeves. Their first week had passed quickly, and Lily was just getting used to everything.  
  
They entered McGonagall's classroom quietly and saw that James and Sirius were once again huddled together. Lily shook her head. "You know what? They are going to get into so much trouble, Sirius and James have already gotten 3 detentions each, and it's only out first Thursday! It's amazing how bad they are."  
  
"I find it crazy." said Megan as she approached them from behind. "I think they are planning something for you Lils, be careful." she warned, glancing at them.  
  
"Class, quiet."McGonagall said loudly from the front of the classroom. Everyone sat down and listened carefully, except for James and Sirius who were talking quietly. "Today, we will be turning pins into toothpicks. Pettigrew, come hand them out." Peter got up nervously and took the box from her.  
  
10 minutes later, there were numerous shouts of the spell they were practicing. Lily was having a hard time. Everytime she went to cast the spell, the pin rolled off her desk. She never noticed Sirius sniggering quietly in his seat. Remus was frowning with his pin transfigured. Beside him, James was lounging in his seat, already finished his as well. He was watching the scene with mild amusement.  
  
"Screw this!" Lily blurted out. Her face was flushed and her eyes were flashing daggers at the pin.  
  
"What?" said Anna distractedly. Her pin was purple and rapidly growing green and expanding.  
  
"My stupid pin rolls off my desk everytime I say the spell!" Lily said, taking a stab at the spell again, only to bend over and pick it up...Yet again.  
  
"Let me try for you Lils." Sara said. She muttered the spell and the pin blew up. Just as Lily was about to curse, a small voice whispered in her ear.  
  
"Got ya that time Evans, never make me dance again!" Lily turned angrily and was facing Sirius Black. "Sorry, I just had to pay you back!" He turned around and smiled to himself, thinking Lily was about to blow up like the pin.  
  
Professor McGonagall pursed her lips and walked over. "Miss Evans, will you kindly explain what happened?" Lily considered for a minute. Tell her or not, then decided this was between her and Sirius.  
  
"I'm bad at transfiguration, I just messed up, may I have another pin?" Lily asked, putting on a fake smile.  
  
"Of course Miss. Evans, but a point from Gryffindor." McGonagall replyed as she bustled off to get another pin for Lily.  
  
That night in the gryffindor common room, Lily sat with Sara, trying to beat Remus at Wizards Chess. "Check Mate!" Remus yelled, punching the air.  
  
"Bloody hell Remy, you beat everyone!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Engine, Engine number nine, on tha New York transit line, if my train goes off tha track, pick it up, pick it up, pick it up, back on the scene-" Sirius looked up when he noticed everyone watching him. "What? I was just geting in touch with my musical side with some 'Love Like This Before.'"  
  
"Right Siri, lets go- I uh, found a place I need to take you guys to."James said, casting a nervous glance at the girls. Sirius ignored him.  
  
"Back on tha scene, crispy and clean,-" Sirius stopped again as everyone stared, AGAIN."Leave me alone, you mates and girls are scaring me!"  
  
"Believe us Sirius, we know how it feels." Lily said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Fine, I'll change my song." He grinned and stared straight at Sara 'I wanna, li'li'li'lick you from your head to your toes and I wanna move from the bed down'down to tha floor and I wanna uh'uh, you make it so good I don't wanna leave, but I gotta know what's your fantacy?" He licked his lips and continued with the song as everyone else watched with amusement.  
  
Sara was amazed and her eyes were stuck on Sirius's as he leaned in and kissed her. She squeeled and slapped him hard. Anna flushed and her jelousy twinkled in her eyes. "Lily, I didn't mean for you to make him kiss someone! Just to make him sing that song to someone!" She stomped off to her room, muttering to herself.  
  
Later that night Sirius disguised himself and manuvered himself expertly into the girls dorms. He put a spell on Lily's shampoo to make her hair turn green. Unfortunately for him, the next day, Leslie Creevy accidentally used Lily's shampoo and her blonde hair was turned green instead.  
  
Lily knew this was Sirius's doing and planned something for later that day.  
  
Lily grinned as her and Megan made their way to Muggle Studies the next day. "I'm going to pass this class, I know it."  
  
"Well, obviously."Megan implied as she sauntered lazily down the hall."You are a muggleborn."  
  
"She is a mudblood, and my sister hangs out with her?" A cold voice said from behind them.  
  
"Thats right."Said another voice. "She is a stupid little mudblood, but then again, Anna is bad enough to be one." Both boys sniggered.  
  
"Shut-up Lucious, and you too Snape. Lily and Anna are better than both you, and smarter. Your just a pig Lucious, and Snape, you are an ugly worm." Megan shot back rudely as Lily, dumfounded, widened her eyes and held back salty tears.  
  
"Lets go." Snape said quietly. The two boys smirked at Lily's tear- brimmed eyes and turned away.  
  
"Oh Lily..."Megan started.  
  
"It's ok, I'm just going to ignore them." Lily sighe wiping her tears."Come on."  
  
Lily and Megan entered the room and their jaws fell open, literally. A gorgeous young guy was standing at the front, shufling through papers. He had tanned skin, dark hair that was sun streaked caramel, and an amazing body. He looked up at them with sparkly brownish-black eyes.  
  
"Good afternoon ladies, nice to see you are attending my class, take a seat please." Both girls blushed and took front row seats. Lily looked at Megan, who glanced back. They both raised their eyebrows and grinned.  
  
"Tall, dark and handsome. The best thing to say about a guy, although I never thought I'd talk that type of stuff about a teacher!" Megan whispered. Lily went into a silent fit of giggles as many more people walked into the classroom. Most of the people who were attending the class were guys, only 3 girls, not including Lily and Megan that showed up. The Marauders, excluding Remus, happened to be with the guys.  
  
He smiled at the class and cleared his throat. Everyone quieted down. "Good afternoon class, my name is Mr. Orielle, but you can call me Mr. Oreo If you like."  
  
"I like oreos!" Sirius whispered excitedly.  
  
Everone turned to stare at him and his face turned a dark shade of red. "Sorry everyone, and Mr. Oreo."  
  
"No problem Black, I am your new Muggle Studies teacher." He stared around at the students who were grinning at him. "You probably don't recognize me because I arrived late last night, I was transferred from Beauxbatons." You could slightly hear the french accent as he spoke. "The only rule in my class is that you don't do anything stupid in this classroom or you will be kicked out with a failing grade." Anna laughed silently.If only he knew James and Sirius "Is that clear? Everything ok?" Mr. Oreo asked, "Alright, now I need to learn your names!"  
  
After the hour (or whatever) was up, everyone agreed that Mr. Oreo was defiantly a 5 star teacher. They liked his cool attitude and great sense of humor. A short nerdy boy told Lily and Megan that the old teacher wasn't that nice, she was an old bat.  
  
Dinner that night was an enjoyably affair, and gross fror one. Lily was pretending to be love sick to Sirius, and he was falling for it. She smiled seductively and sat beside him."Siri, can I have a sip of your juice, my throat is mighty dry." Lily pouted and rubbed her neck.  
  
"Sure Lils."Sirius said preasantly. Lily took his drink and spit in it, but only so that no-one but Anna, Sara and Megan noticed. "Here, hun, thanks." Lily said, batting hey eyelashes adorably. Sirius took the goblet and gulped it down, not even realizing what she had done. All the girls smiled knowingly and giggled like mad.  
  
"Somehing the matter?" James asked.  
  
"No, we just like to laugh." Sara said, still laughing. All the boys looked at them skeptically. Peter picked up the cup and looked inside. It said. 'Hey Pete, show this to your thirsty friend, and then grin like mad and laugh, if you dare. from:Lily, Megan, Anna, Sara. Sirius smirked and looked into it. What he saw made him gasp. It was the loopy writing that spelled out...'Sirius, never loose us house points again, and I hope you like backwash, because thats what you just swallowed! Hope ya have fun barfing! Lily, Anna, Sara and Megan.' Sirius went pale and jumped up. Peter was grinning and laughing like mad in his seat.  
  
"You are sick." and with that he sprinted off to the bathroom. James grabbed the cup, and the lettering changed. 'James, you might want to go comfort your friend, he is going to have a ''mouthful''of stuff on his mind.' Remus picked it up as James ran off too. 'Hey Remy! Sirius felt a little sick, we just helped him get it out. Just kidding. He will be ok, don't fret. Much Luv! Lily, Sara, Megan and Anna.  
  
Peter stayed seated as Remus slid over to the girls. "What exactly did you do?"  
  
"Well, we don't like losing house points, so we got Sirius back." Anna said.  
  
"How?"Asked Remus wearily.  
  
"Well, you know how I took his cup? No water entered my mouth, but my spit entered the cup." Lily explained happily. Remus grinned and gave her a short high five. Megan watched the two of them with mild interest, trying to think of a way to set them up.  
  
"Good job, he deserved it. I don't think he is going to lose anymore house points though." Added Remus. Sirius and James didn't come back to the great hall that night, they stayed away from the girls. That night, Lily had the oddest dream.  
  
The Dream  
  
"LILY! Take Harry and go! Its him! Run, Lily, Run!" A man with messy hair yelled.  
  
"James, no!" Lily Yelled.  
  
"Yes Lily, go! Run while you can!" He screamed worriedly.  
  
Lily heaved a sob and sprinted up the stairs as the door swung open. Even from upstairs she could hear them.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Leave her alone Voldemort, go."  
  
"Stand and fight like a man."  
  
"I am a man, but no one can say the same for you. You are just a disgusting pig who kills wizards and muggles for his pleasure. You make me sick."  
  
"James Potter you are no man, you marry a mudblood. Who wants a mudblood? She deserves to die."  
  
"She deserves to die as much as anyone does. Why do you want her then, eh?"  
  
"Leave, Potter, or you die!"  
  
"I will never leave Lily!"  
  
"Fine, AVADA KEDAVRA!" Lily listened as footsteps bounded up the stairs. "Lily Potter, give me the baby!"  
  
"Never!"Lily sobbed.  
  
"Stand aside silly girl."  
  
"Take me, just not Harry!"  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
End of Dream  
  
Lily awoke, her bones numb and her forehead dripping with sweat. Lily jumped up, hitting her head painfully on the bed. "Dammit"she muttered."Lumos" She wandered across the cluttered room and to the door. After yanking it open, Lily tip-toed down the stone steps quietly.  
  
She entered the dimly lit common room. The once high fire was now dying and low, it only lit the area 3 feet from it. Sighing, Lily wandered over to the couch. She sat down, Lily screamed and jumped up...There was someone else on the couch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AHHAHAHA! I'm leaving you there pplz! I'll put the next chappie up soon, and sorry for the short wait, I was gone all weekend. Hope you liked this and PLEASE REVIEW! OOH! If ya have n e good fic that r L/J or the marauders, plz tell me! I'm dying to get somemore to read!  
  
Much luv!  
  
~*Emma-Leah*~ 


End file.
